


chryzantéma

by shizuruu



Series: let the sky fall in your eyes (old fanfiction 2012/13) [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, also old
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuruu/pseuds/shizuruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt. Pozná ho podle hlasu - rozstřesený a nejistý. Pokouší se aby zněl rozhodněji - jednou viděla, jak si to cvičí před zrcadlem - ale jeho zpropadená nervozita ho vždy porazí. Na někoho, kdo nadělal tolik škody je až příliš... drobný. Ne fyzicky - to je jasné snad každému, kdo viděl jeho neskutečných sto devadesát něco centimetrů, ale ve skutečnosti, když k vám mluvil, zdál se jako malé dítě, které se schovává za pravou nohavicí kalhot svého otce a občas vykoukne, aby vědělo o potenciálním blížícím se nebezpečí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chryzantéma

Její oči jsou plné tmy a chladu. Ledové odlesky modré.

 

-Annie!

 

Nehýbe se.

 

Nechce se jí. Odmítá existenci okolního světa, odmítá jeho konvence a fakta a celkově zamítá realitu.

 

-Annie!

 

Slyší všechno co se děje kolem ní. To ostatní neví. Nemohou to vědět přesně, lépe řečeno.

 

Tak proč se snaží?

 

Proč se snaží rozbořit krystal, rozdrtit ho, roztříštit tu hmotu složenou z její krve, jejích slz, jejího masa, jejích kostí, proč se ji snaží zničit, když ví, že ona nepadne? Nenechá se zlomit.

 

-Annie, už můžeš ven. Je tu bezpečno. Není už potřeba se skrývat.

 

Bertholdt. Pozná ho podle hlasu - rozstřesený a nejistý. Pokouší se aby zněl rozhodněji - jednou viděla, jak si to cvičí před zrcadlem - ale jeho zpropadená nervozita ho vždy porazí. Na někoho, kdo nadělal tolik škody je až příliš... drobný. Ne fyzicky - to je jasné snad každému, kdo viděl jeho neskutečných sto devadesát něco centimetrů, ale ve skutečnosti, když k vám mluvil, zdál se jako malé dítě, které se schovává za pravou nohavicí kalhot svého otce a občas vykoukne, aby vědělo o potenciálním blížícím se nebezpečí.

 

Vidí jeho tvář. Je ztrhaná a unavená - ale nemá na sobě žádné známky zranění. Jak jinak. Už zase si oblékl ten příšerný zelený svetr, který mu kdysi daroval Reiner. Po tak dlouhé době společného tréninku bylo poněkud zvláštní vídat ho v civilu. Během dne, kdy by správně měl pracovat, pro dobro lidstva, jak by řekl kapitán legií. Zoufale na ni zíral, jeho zorničky rozšířené kvůli nedostatku světla v zaprášeném sklepení.

 

Po chvíli se nadechne, jako kdyby se chystal něco říct, ale jeho očí padnou zpět na Annie a její nehybný obličej a vydechne, hluboce. Zní to jako kdyby mu unikal všechen život z těla. Vstává a odchází.

 

Jeho kroky jsou jako ukolábavka.

 

Annie usíná s otevřenýma očima.

 

___________________________

 

Nenechávají ji samotnou. Ráno, chvíli poté co se probudí, přijde jeden z nich. Občas má s sebou jídlo - to pak leží na dece před ní a jí. Večer odchází.

 

Dnes tu je Reiner. Nevypadá zdaleka tak šťastně jako kdysi ve sto čtvrté. Možná zhubl. Nese si s sebou kus chleba. Jen jeden krajíc.

 

Už dlouho nic nejedla.

 

Reiner s ní ještě stále nepromluvil.

 

Žvýká hlasitě. Řekla by mu, že je to nechutné, ale náhle ji zachvátí nostalgie. Pamatuje jak když ještě cestovali společně z uprchlíky z Shiganshiny, Reiner odmítal jíst. Dlouho o tom s Bertholdtem nevěděli, ale brzo si všimli, že Reiner si nikdy z denních přídělů nic nebral.  Odmítal jíst, protože prý způsobil hladomor.

 

Annie na něj chvíli zírala, načež se vydala směrem k tomu z dvou policistů, co dělili jídlo, který ji dnes ještě neviděl. S výrazem mírného odporu a pohrdání jí byl poskytnut bochánek chleba. Ignorovala pohledy a šeptané urážky a pospíchala směrem k dvěma dětem, než by si jí někdo stačil všimnout. Podala Reinerovi pečivo bez jediného slova. Blonďatý chlapec polknul a bez smlouvání se zakousl do gumovitého jídle.

 

Reiner tenkrát pozdě v noci plakal.

 

Annie se ztrácí ve vzpomínkách, zatímco Reiner přichází blíž k její kleci, do které se dobrovolně zavřela. Téměř jako Zdi.

 

Smála by se, kdyby mohla.

 

Nebo také ne.

 

Ne, asi by se nezasmála. Její předešlé nadšení zmizí.

 

Reinerovy oči jsou krásné. Zlatá barva. Hnědá, ale plameny louče na stěně roztančily zlaté ohénky v jeho očích.

 

Reinerovy slzy už tak krásné nejsou.

 

Zhroutí se na zemi.

 

-A-annie... Annie... Annie - volá tichým, zlomeným hlasem.

 

Má nutkání ho utěšit.

  
Ale je sobecká a místo toho zůstává ve své skrýši před světem.


End file.
